sword_art_online_the_white_swordgirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Cross
Cross was a Dark Elf heavy-armoured tank that was once part of the Laughing Coffin guild in the FullDive VRMMO Sword Art Online. He was one of the contributors of the return of Sugou Nobuyuki in Alfheim Online and one of his loyal soldiers. He was victim of an heart attack after he was attacked by his old guildmate Scinthia, and was soon found dead in the Real World after Johnny Black has been beaten by Saito during the Castle Raid. Apperance Real World In the Real World, Cross has dark brown unkenpt and spiky hair with deep emerald eyes. He is around 6'0'' tall and wears piercings on his ears as well as wearing a bracelet and, very often, dark coloured clothes, showing his emo side. He usually wears a black vest with a skull on it's back along with dark blue jeans and black and purple shoes. He also wears a chain on his belt along with a visible pack of cigarettes coming out of one of his vest's pockets. ALfheim Online In ALO, Cross' avatar posseses short crow black hair and bright red glowing eyes, but his face is often hidden by the helmet of his armor set. His armor is the usual deep black heavy armor you see everyday with a large breastplate with golden decals on it, large shoulder pads and gloves, leg plates, boots and, finally, chaimail under the armor. His armor was often pointed to look like the one of the Lich King from the World of Warcraft MMORPG by Scinthia. Personality Foul-mouthed, filthy, arrogant, overly aggressive, over-confident......all of these things could describe Cross perfectly. Being almost angry at anything that is not pleasing him, his sentences are almost all containing the word ''fuck and he would always throw all of his insults at someone he doesn't like; Johnny Black, for example. But he wasn't always like this, of course. Once, he was a nice boy that just wanted to play Sword Art Online to socialise with people and, in short, just having fun. Having being trapped in the game like all the other 10,000 players, he refused to give up to Kayaba Akihiko's game. Having met Johnny Black quite quickly, the next day after The First Day, they paired up as a party for a long time until Cross accidentally killed someone during a Field Boss fight...... ....and turned for the complete worst. He is a total psycho that likes killing people and dealing with problems quickly when he has a weapon and someone to kill. He is also very loyal, instantly giving to Sugou is full loyalty to him after he escaped prison, but he is also claustrophobic and scared of the dark, which changes him into a complete coward during situations like these. Chronology Fallen Angel Arc After Johnny Black got back to an old abandonned storage building where the last of the non-arrested Laughing Coffin guild members were staying, Cross got in an argument between his old friend that took a very verbal approach before Scinthia stopped them in their argument, which made him angry and get out of the building to smoke, him being a heavy smoker since he survived the SAO Incident. Soon after, after Sugou, Scinthia, Johnny Black and him entered ALO for the first time and activated The Virus, he was asked by Sugou to kidnapp Kirito while he was with Sakumi and Yui during a family talk in Kristin 's appartment. After he did, he was sent to Elvenhome to capture the city and put the Undine Territory to ashes with the Undead Army and Sigurd. It was then known that, not long after the Emerald Raid, he had found a way to capture Yukishi and Link, naming them, respectively, Assassin Puppet and Tank Puppet. Not wanting to be bothered while they had taken Kara back to him, he asked them to take her back to Johnny Black so he could be left alone. When the Castle Raid began and Johnny Black was eliminated, he was the one who took the charge of the Undead Army unknowingly, having forgotten the heritage of the system after Scinthia had explained to him a day before, which resulted in the malfunction of the monsters, resulting in pathetic glitches and messed up files that were simple to kill off. As he walked out of his room and got to the courtyard where the Raid party was located and killing off the glitching monsters, Scinthia confronted him to a duel and he gladly accepted. During the fight and having almost beaten the Dark Elf Battlemage, she used her ultimate spell, Rain Drop, and put his pain absorber to 0 before the skill took effect, which, along with his fear of the dark and his claustrophobia, caused him to do an heart attack and die.